


Wincest

by superwholocked666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked666/pseuds/superwholocked666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that Sam likes a bit of pain and decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest

The vampire got away. Sam was only thirteen, he wasn't new to hunting since his dad let him hunt when he was ten. So when he let the vampire get away, Dean was furious. Sam was hiding beneath the bed of their latest crappy motel, scared of Dean's unexpected anger. John had gone after the vampire, leaving his children alone in the motel. 

"Where are you Sammy!?" Dean called, footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Dean stepped inside the bedroom and his eyes scanned the small room. His eyes fell on the bed. Dean walked over, bent down, and reached under. He pulled Sam out from under the bed with a single hand and pulled him to his feet. Sam was turned on by his anger, he had no idea why. He knew he'd liked his brother for a while but he'd never been specifically attracted to him when he was angry.

"I can't believe you let him get away! Why didn't you shoot?!" Dean yelled at him before seeming to calm down a little.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting Sam but let me just do one thing." He said calmly before slapping Sam across the face. When Sam heard himself moan, his eyes widened and he gasped. Did he just like the pain? No, he was imagining it. Dean was staring at his little brother in confusion. He liked pain huh? Dean slapped his little brother again, testing his theory. When Sam let out a strangled groan Dean smirked, forming a plan.

"So, you a bit of pain do you?" Dean whispered low in Sam's ear. Sam shivered and swallowed, remaining quiet. Dean acted on his thoughts and began pulling off Sam's clothes, leaving him completely naked. 

"Dean!" Sam complained, trying to cover himself.

"Shhh. Only speak when I say you can." Dean ordered.

Dean pushed his little brother onto the bed, face down. He grabbed Sam's discarded clothes and started tying Sam's hands and feet to the bed. Dean pulled off his shirt, leaving his jeans on, and kneeled between Sam's legs. Sam shivered as he felt Dean's fingers gently brush along his thighs before disappearing. He let out a scream as Dean's hand cam down hard on the back of his thigh. 

"I said, be quiet!" Dean scolded before slapping Sam's arse cheek. He held back a cry but It was hard. Sam felt Dean's weight lift of the bed and footsteps before something was tied around his head, gagging him so he wouldn't yell.

Dean straddled his back and Sam felt his older brother's breath on his neck. Warm lips gently kissed the back of Sam's neck. Dean started sucking and biting until he drew blood to the surface. He made three more marks along his little brothers neck, Sam shivering beneath him. Dean dragged his short nails down Sam's back, not hard enough to break the skin but painful enough to make Sam moan in anticipation. He moved himself between Sam's legs again and spanked his little brother, over and over again. He didn't know how many times he slapped his little brother but when Sam was a panting, moaning mess, he stopped. 

"Please Dean." Sam begged, his words muffled and his erection painfully pressed against the bed. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Sam was trying to twist his head when he felt something warm and wet insert itself into his entrance. His eyes widened as Dean's tongue darted in and out of him. 

"Hnngggg" Sam's strangled noises were turning Dean on as he palmed himself through his jeans. Dean's other hand reached out and slapped Sam's back three times. When Sam screamed and struggled against his bonds Dean couldn't wait any longer, he needed to fuck his little brother. Dean stood, pulled off his remaining clothes and untied Sam's bonds, except the gag. He pulled him into a kneeling position and lined his hard length up with Sam's arse. Dean slowly pressed himself in all the way, eliciting a loud, groan from Sam. Dean proceeded to thrust hard into his brother. Sam was thankful for the gag because he was pretty sure people in Australia would be able to hear him screaming. Sam was in a huge amount of pain but the pleasure outweighed the pain. Now there were no restraints, he reached down and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. Dean was groaning above him, moaning his little brother's name. The combination of Dean's moans and the powerful length pounding into him was too much and he came, screaming. 

Disoriented, Sam was manoeuvred by Dean, he found himself between Dean's legs, his older brother's huge erection inches from his face and his gag removed.  
"C'mon Sam, be a good little brother." He moaned.

Sam had absolutely no idea what to do. He opened his mouth wide and took the whole erection into his mouth, sucking and moving his head. His hap-hazard attempt at sucking his brother off had Dean panting. 

"Fuck, so good Sammy." Dean groaned over and over.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he came, his little brother swallowing everything before collapsing on the bed, in bliss. The two of them laid down, panting and shivering. After about ten minutes Dean dragged Sam to the shower.  
"But Dean..." Sam whined.  
"C'mon Sam, dad will be home soon." Dean said. The two brothers showered and went to bed.


End file.
